Twilight God Grahdens
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60325 |no = 837 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 217 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 26, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 126, 131, 136, 141, 146 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 15, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 11, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 25, 29, 60, 64, 68, 72, 126, 132, 138, 144, 150, 156, 162, 168, 174 |bb_distribute = 7, 5, 5, 7, 5, 5, 5, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 126, 131, 136, 141, 146, 151, 156, 161, 166, 171, 176, 181, 186, 191 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Grahdens, one of the Summoner Elders. After a certain Summoner defeated the god Lucius, Summoners' Hall was finally able to realize its goal of becoming completely independent from the gods. However, this action caused demons to appear in both Grand Gaia and Elgaia. Thus, Grahdens resigned from his position in Summoners' Hall to face this crisis, and went to fight on the frontlines as a common Summoner. His powers immensely exceeded those of the young Summoners around him though. |summon = Growing weaker because of age is just a lousy excuse. I just reached my prime! |fusion = Never be satisfied with your current condition, or you'll stop growing. Wouldn't that be boring? |evolution = Ho ho ho. To think my body could get this light. I need to sharpen up! | hp_base = 4050 |atk_base = 1450 |def_base = 1350 |rec_base = 1200 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6942 |rec_anima = 1602 |atk_breaker = 2448 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = 2052 |def_guardian = 2198 | hp_oracle = 5903 |rec_oracle = 2097 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Ancient Aura |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & 15% reduction in damage from Light and Dark Types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Jupiter Rising |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark and Light attack on all enemies & adds Dark and Light elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Chrono Ultimatum |sbbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark and Light attack on all enemies, adds Dark and Light elements to attack & refills BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 660 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60324 |evointo = 60326 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = |evoitem = Grand Amethyst |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Grahdens2 }}